The Miko and the Demon Lord The Sequel
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: It has been 13 years since Kagome and Sesshoumarus twins were born.The winter ball is coming up and Kagome finds herself pregnant again.Pairing sesshy/kags completed
1. Chapter 1

The Miko and the Demon Lord,The Sequel

chapter 1

**_Hello is the Sequel to my story The Miko and the Demon if you haven't read the firest one you mite be kinda lost in this one._**

**_I hope you all enjoy this sequel because I worked really hard on I guss I will let you know._**

It has now been 13 year's since Kagome and Sesshoumaru's twins Hope,and Maru where have trained them in there every ones surprise Hope has miko powers as well.

They won the war they had been twins are full blooded dog thouhgt Hope has miko has got matted with the princess of the northe has turned into a demon and ,moved to the northern castle.

Everything has been very busy at the and Souta have never went back to there time and so forth sealed up the well after she made her un selfish wish on the Shickon Jewel.

Sango and Miroku have had 6 children of there own.4 boys and 2 are living at the castle.

The Present Time

Kagome's POV

I am in my office doing some paper for the winter ball coming up in a month.I thought

'I realy miss the twins being little babys.I think I mit talk to Sesshoumaru about having another little one.I mean it has been 13 years and thetwins are old enuff to take care of them selves.'

I put my quil down and stood up.I walked out of my office and down the hall to Sesshumaru's study.I opened the door and walked in,I shut the door behind me.

He looked up from his desk with a little smirk on his eyes middened a little because I just remembered I am in heat which makes Sesshoumaru act very silly.

He stood up and in the blink of an eyes he has me pinned against the wall kissing me passhenetly.I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

We stayed like that for the longest a while thought we had to break apart for some much needed both looked at each other in the picked me up bridal style and ran out of his office and up to our rest can not be explained.

I woke up some time around dawn the next day.I sat up and looked down and found Sesshoumaru sound asleep.I smiled down at him remembering last nights events.I blushed at it.

I got out of bed and grabbed his top and threw it on and walked into our bathroom and over to the hot spring.I threw his shirt off of me and got in the water.

I reliaxed into the water.I layed in there for a while,but after a while I I finished I got out and grabbed my towel and driend off.I got my robe and put on.

I walked out of the bathroom and into our closet.I grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt.A winter jacket and hat.I put them on along with my boots..I walked out of our closet.I found Sesshoumaru still asleep.I walked out of our room and over to Hope's room.

I opened the door and walked in.I found Hope still in bed.I walked over to her and started to wake I finally woke her up she sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of her then looked up at me and said

"Good morning mother."

"Good morning my little angle."

"Mother why are we up so early"

"You ,Me ,Sango, Anna,and Hayley are all going for a walk outside of the castle."

"Great"

She then jumped out of bed and ran into her bathroom.I walked out of her room and walked down to the main I already told Sango and her girls last night about this I don't half to go get them up.

Soon they came downstairs along with all grabbed our wepons from the wepons room and walked out of the castle and into the snow covered country.

We walked around in the snow for hours.I love this time of all the cheary castle is decorated with Christmas decorations and in the Living room there is a giant christmas tree decorated.

After a while we went back to the castle,We went into the garden where we found Rin,Shippo, Maru,Sesshoumaru,Miroku,And there 4 all went over to them and Hope,Annia and Hanna went over to the other children and they all started to make snowmen.

Me and Sango went over to the men and stood beside watched the children play in the all turned ouur head's away from them talking when I felt something hit my back.

I put my hand on it and pulled it in front of me and found it to be all turned around to the children and found them all holding snow new what was coming next so we all quickly made snow balls and got ready for a snow ball fight.

They then fired some at us so we did the did that while we tryed to make a snow fort to protect we got a little tired we put up a little white flag for surrender.I yelled

"Ok guys I think its time to go in and get something to eat"

"Ok Mother"

So we all got up and brushed the snow off of us and walked into the castle and into the dinning hall,We all sat down and the servants came out with our chicken soup and sat it down in front of then bowed and left and we started to eat.

We all sighted in we finished eating the children got up and ran back out to play.I haven't felt to good today so I said

"Sango come with me"

"Ok Kagome"

So we got up and walked out of the dinning hall and up to the east wing and into the nurse's room.I found Kanna our new nurse since Kiade had died a couple years back cleaning up a little.

We walked up to her and she turned and bowed and said

"What is it that you need Lady Kagome"

"I think I mit be pregnant again,couple you check and see"

"Of course my lady"

So she took me and Sango into the royal chamber and I layed down on the bed and let her check she finished she washed her hands in the bassen and came over to me and said

"Congradulations my lady,you are indead with child"

"That's great"

I jumped out of bed and grabbed ahold of Sango's arms and dragged her out of the room,down to the main hall and out into the garden where we found everyone at it again.I said

"Everyone I have an anousment to make"

"What?"

"I am pregnant"

"That's GREAT"

They all got up and came over to me and hugged and Maru said

"Does that mean we are going to have a baby brother or sister"

"Yes it does"

"Ya"

"I have a job for you two"

"What Mother"

"Can you fly to your Uncle Souta and Aunt Kara's castle and get them"

"Of course Mother"

So they made there demonic clouds and took to the sky heading for the a little bit I said

"Rin,Sango,Annia,Hannah come with are going to get our ball gowns"

"But what about Hope"

"I will do her's when they get back"

"Ok"

So the 5 of us walked into the castle and up to the fitting room where our semstress is working on our ball gowns for the winter ball coming up.I still have the gold ball gown Sesshoumaru gave me but I kinda grew out of it.

For Mine,Rins,and for Hopes gowns,they have our lands mark on it which is a cresent others also have it since they live here and are part of the family.

We walked into the fitting room we found our semstress Marie working on found all of our gowns hanging up on walked over to them and got said

"Just go into the fitting rooms my ladys and I will be in"

"Ok"

So we each walked into a seperat room with just a changing screan and mirror.I walked behind the changing screan and undressed and dressed into my new ball gown.I walked out from behind the changing screan and over to the mirror.

I looked at myself in it and ball gown in gold and silver with a dark blue cresent moon in the middle of it.I instintly fell in love with soon came in and did a couple things to it to make it fit a little better.

She soon left thought leaving me woundering how Sesshoumaru will look when he see's me in the gown.

'Maybe he will kiss me or NO NO KAGOME BAD THOUGHTS.'

I went behind the changing screan and took the ball gown off and put my regular clothes.I grabbed my ball gown and walked out of the little room.I hung my gown up on the wall where I got it.

I walked out of the fitting room and down to Sesshoumaru's office.I opened the door and walked in,I found him sitting behind his desk doing some paper work.I shut the door behind me.

I walked over behind him and wrapped my arm's around him and layed my head down on his shoulder.I looked at the paper work he is doing.I said

"Sesshoumaru"

"Yes love"

"Why are you working so hard on the paper work"

"I got behind a little and I want to get ahead so I will be finished before the ball"

" can't you atlest spend some time with your mate"

"Not right now I am busy"

I unwrapped my arms from him and moved around from his back to his side.I pulled his chair out from his desk and sat down in his lap.I made him look at me by grabbing his chin and turning it towards me.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a passenet wrapped his arms around my waist and held me to we were just getting into it a knock came at the door.

We quiet and I got out of his lap and stood beside said

"Come in"

The door opened and Hop and Maru came running in followed by Souta,Kassie,Shippo,and Rin.

"Mom Souta and Kara are here"

They started to leave along with Rin and Shippo but I said

"Where are the 4 of you going"

"To cut down and Christmas tree"

"Ok becarful"

"We will"

They then left and Souta and Kara came over and sat down in front of Sesshoumarus said

"So sis your pregnant again"

"Yes I am"

"Hey if its ok we are going to stay till the ball since um"

"What"

"Kara's pregnant to"

"That's you two"

I walked over to them and hugged Kara.I said

"So I guss I am going to be an Aunt now"

"Yes"

"So do you guys want to help us decorate the christmas tree"

"Ya"

So we all walked out of Sesshoumaru's office and down to the family to all of our surprises they are already back with a beautiful had all the boxs of ornamints brought down from the storage room and we all started to decorate the tree.

We finished about 1 and a half hours all stood back and looked at our all sighted in ,Miroku and there kids walked in and said

"Did you guys just do this"

"Ya"

"Its beautiful"

"Thanks guys"

"You know Christmas is only about 2 weeks away"

"Ya I can not belive how soon it is."

"Ya"

We all then left the family room and walked down to the main hall and into the dinning all sat down,the servant's came out and served our all then started to eat.

When we finished we all got up and bid each other good night and walked up to our went into our room and into our went over to the hotspring,undressed,and got in and started to bath.

When we finished we got out and grabbed our towels and dried then got our robes and put walked out of our bathroom and over to the dresser.

We got our night clothes out and put them walked over to our bed and pulled the covers down,we layed down and Sesshoumaru pulled the covers over us.

He wrapped his arms around me.I cudled closer to him and both soon fell asleep.

2 weeks later

It is now christmas and Sesshoumaru had just finished wrapping up the childrens gifts and Sango,Mirokus,and there childrens..We gathered all of them off of our bed and walked out of our room.

We walked down to the family room,we put all of the gifts under the found some other ones there with name tags for looked at each other and smilled.

We also found some others one for everyone else.

We each got up and walked out of the family room and up to the childrens peaked in each one of them and found them all sound asleep.

We walked back to our room and gathered all of the stuff up and put it in a grabbed a blanket and walked out onto the is falling and landing right on us.

Sesshoumaru took the blanket and wrapped it around stood there for the longest time looking over the white winter land.I love this time of year.

When it started to get realy cold we walked into our room and Sesshoumaru closed the balcony brushed the snow off of us and it instintly melted.

I seen Sesshoumaru sniff the air,he then said

"We have to little peakers heading for the gifts."

"Ok"

So we walked out of our room and walked down to the family room without barley making a walked in and seen the children almost at the both said

"What do you two think you are doing"

They both jumped in the air,probubly scarred out of their turned around to us with a we-were-caught-smile on there faces.I then said

"Now you know you guys are not supost to be opening up christmas presents till tomarrow with everyone"

"We know but we coulden't resist"

"Up to bed the four of you"

"Ok"

We chasses all of them up to there rooms and made sure this time they were then left them and went into our room and over to our dressed.

I got out his boxers and threw them at him and then I got my flanel christmas pants and shirt.I went behind the changing screan and changed into them.

I walked back out and over to the bed,we pulled down the covers and crailed into pulled the covers over us and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest.

We layed there for a while,I sung a little christmas song to then said

"Good night my beautiful Kagome"

"Good night Sesshoumaru"

We both soon fell into a restful sleep.

Christmas Morning

Kagome's POV

I woke up about an hour before dawn.I got out of bed and walked into our closet.I picked out a red and green christmas dess.I put it on and grabbed Sesshoumaru's white hariko with red and green hexigons on it.

I walked out of our closet and found Sesshoumaru sitting up in bed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.I threw his outfit at him and said

"Get dressed Sesshy we half to go wake the children up"

"Ok love"

So he got out of bed and put his clothes both then walked out of our room and over to the Rins we had put the children to bed all in one room it was easy to wake them all up.

We had to run after them to keep up with ment Sango,Miroku,and there all walked into the family room and sat down in front of the christmas tree.

All the children started to open up there were all so happy at what they adults then started to do all thanked each other for them.

We spent all day doing christmas had the best day in a long the time it was time to go to bed all of us are tired all went into our rooms.

We chanded into our night clothes,climed into bed and soon fell into a deep sleep.

**_Well there it is the first there are any mistackes please over look them because my beta for the story is busy._**

**_Also I wish everyone a safe Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year_**

**_From your friend_**

**_KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**_HI all wanted a second chapter well here it is shorted then the last chapter but thats kinda how I am going to do it in this story.I am going to make shorter chapters._**

**_Well go and read.I hope everyone has a happy holiday._**

I woke up some time around dawn.I sat up in bed but what I found my self looking at surprised me.I found Sesshoumaru dressed in only a towel with frizzy hair.I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from laffing out loud.I said

"What happened to you?"

"You do not want to know love"

"Ok"

So I got up and walked past Sesshoumaru and into the bathroom.I shut the door and locked it,I walked over to the hot spring and undressed and got in and started to bath.

When I finished I just laid in there and started to relaxe.I thought of yesterday when the children were opening there thought they are teenagers,on christmas they act like they are still 10.

I laided there some more after a while I felt this very strong aura coming towards the castle.I thought

'That aura feels framiler'

I then jumped out of the spring,dried off,grabbed my robe and put on.I ran out of the bathroom and into our closet.I dressed in a fighting outfit.I had noticed Sesshoumarus amor and swords are gone.

I quickly grabbed my sword,bow and arrows and ran out of our room.I ran down to the main hall where I ment everyone.I looked around and noticed the children are not here and I started to must of noticed it because he said

"I have sent the children to your were escorted by Souta and Kara"

"Ok"

The aura seemed to be getting closer and all walked out of the castle and threw the and I looked at each other and he said

"Stay by me.I don't want any harm to come to you or our pup"

"Ok"

We all then spoted a dark cloud filled with miasma coming straight for all sethed in anger at knowing who it all said in unisin

"Naraku"

We all heard

"I am flatered that you all still remember me"

He then apered in front of us and he looked right at me.I just glarred right back at him and said

"What the Hell do you want half bread"

"You and yourbeautiful daughters"

"Like Hell you will"

"You may be a Miko but I can still take you down"

Sesshoumaru then butted in and said

"You will not touch my mate and daughters half bread"

"We will see about that"

My vission then started to blur and something or someone grabbed me from next thing I know I am in the air on Kagura's feather with Rin and Hope.I grabbed there hands but then it blacked out.

Sesshoumarus POV

Naraku now has Kagome,Hope,and Rin.I looked him straight in the eye,I seen some fear in his eye.I thought

'He should be scarred because no one messes with my mate and pups and gets away with it'

' O and great lord you do know you are starting to transform '

' Yes I do '

I then jumped in the air and fully transformed.I looked down at the half bread and smirked.I spotted Kagura out of the corner of my eye fly off with them.

Naraku was about to take off but I lunged at him and started to smirked and said

"Ok battle and do see who is the strongest."

Our battle then kicked into high gear.

Kaguras POV

I noticed as I was flying away with Kagome and her daughters that Sesshoumaru was in his fully form and attacking Naraku.I thought

'If he kills him I will be free.I half to get these 3 to safty'

So I looked back ahead and started to fly faster.I flew for a couple hours till I came to the eastern wolf packs den.I know Kouga and Kagome are friends so I landed by the entrance.

A couple of the wolf pack members came out and I reconised them as Ginta and growled at me but when they seen Kagome they ran over and checked her.

Before I know what is happening I am being held down by more other ones picked Kagome and her daughters up and carryed them into the den.

The two wolfs came over to me and said

"What are you doing with Kagome,Hope,and Rin"

"Naraku wanted me to take them back to his castle but Sesshoumaru got into a fight with Naraku so I thought I would bring them here."

"Well thank you take her in"

"Yes"

They then took me into the den.I laid down on the floor and soon I found myself falling asleep.

Kagomes POV

I started to wake up.I felt something soft under me so I opened my eyes and found myself lying on furs with Rin on one side of me and Hope on the other.I sat up and streached alitte.

Before I knew it Ginta and Harku are in front of both said

"How do you feel Lady Kagome"

"Fine,just alittle one thing for did I get here?"

"Kagura brought you here"

Everything then flooded back to me.I looked down and Rin and Hope and started to shake then they both finally woke up,they rubbed the sleep out of there eyes and sat up beside looked at the boys and said

"Hi guys"

"Hello"

I then looked around and found Kagura lying on the ground not to far away from us.I got up and walked over to her and she opened her eyes and seen got up and stood in front of me.I said

"Thanks Kagura"

"For what?"

"For bringing us here instead of taking us where Naraku probubly wanted you to take us"

"You welcome Kagome"

I held out my hand in front of us and said

"Truce"

She looked down at it and I seen her hesitat a little but then she took it and looked me right in the eye and said

"Truce"

We then smilled at each then ran over to me with a letter in his said

"Kagome this came with our messenger we sent"

"Ok"

So I took it and opened it.I read

Kagome

Its me has been badly hurt by has also must mit be the only one who can save Shippo,Maru,Souta and Kara have been found and brought to the have not been hurt hurry Kagome.

Sango

I growled and folled the note and put it down in my pocked.I called Hope and Rin over to me and said

"We are father has been hurt"

"Ok Mom"

Ginta said

"How are you going get there"

"Hope can make her demonic cloud"

"Ok be careful"

"We will"

The three of us then walked out of the den and Hope made her demonic cloud and me and Rin got on and the three of us took off for the whole way I am hoping Sesshoumaru will be ok.

**_Well there it 2.I hope you all liked you did please review._**

**_KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**_Well here it is I said in the last chapters are going to be will be over 1,000 words thought._**

**_I want to warn chapter will be very you have been warned._**

We made it to the castle a couple hours landed in the gardens and I ran into the castle followed by Rin and ran up to the infurmary.

When we got there we found Kouga,Ayaime,Sango,Miroku,Souta,Kara,Maru,and Shippo.I looked over to the bed and found Sesshoumaru lying on it with blood soaking threw his clothes.

I ran over to him and sat down beside him.I said

"Everyone could you please leave"

"Of course"

They all then left the room and shut the door behind them.I took off Sesshoumaru top hariko and found a deep wound accrose his stomach.I summoned my Miko powers up and started to heal his wound.

When I finished I noticed Sesshoumaru is awake.I smilled at him and said

"I love ..."

But before I could finished I passed out from using to much of my Miko Powers.

Sesshoumarus POV

I gasphed when Kagome passed out ontop of me.I sat up and picked her up and held her.I looked down at her peaceful face.I smilled.I stood up and walked out of the infurmiry.I was greatted by looked down at her mother and then up at said

"Father what happened to Mother?"

"She passed out from using to much of her Miko powers to heal me"

"While she be ok"

"She will be,I hope"

The last part I whispered to myself.I then started to alk away from every one and to our I got there I opened the door and walked in,I shut the door behind me and walked over to our bed.

I laid Kagome down and changed her into one of her nightgows.I pulled the covers over her and kissed her forhead.I whispered in her ear.

"Have a peaceful sleep love"

I then walked out of our room and down to my office.I went in and started to do some paper a while of working I got up and looked down at my very messy desk.

I just could not seem to get any work down.I just feel that there is something wrong with Kagome and our pup.I desisded that insted of trying to do paper work that I would go up and check on Kagome.

So I walked out of my office and started up to our I got there I opened the instint I walked in the room the scent of sickness hit me.

I ran over to Kagome and touched her and found her burning up,she started to tos and turn with grons of pain coming out of her.I didn't know what to do since something like this has never happened.

I did the next thing that came to mind,I picked Kagome up bridal style and ran up to the infurmary.I went in and laid her down on the bed and I went into the back room and got our new nurse Mina.

We both ran back out to Kagome and she started to check her she finished she turned around to me with a sad look in her said

"Lord Sesshoumaru she has Scarlet fever"

My eyes went was the same fever that killed Inuyasha; mother.I looked at Mina and said

"I am evacuating the is out."

"But Lord are emun to the fever"

"I know but I am getting my children out of here"

I walked out of the room and down to the gardens where I found everyone seen me and started to run over to me.I said in a furm voice

"Stop don't come any closer"

She skided to a stop and looked at me and said

"Why I done something to anger you?"

"No Hope you have not."

"Then what?"

I looked over at Sango,Miroku,Ayaime,Kouga,Souta,and Kara.I said

"Kagome has Scarlet fever.I am evacuating the can not catch it but I am doing it any way."

Kara and Ayaime stepped up and said

"No we are staying"

"I said"

"We don't care what you think we are staying to help Kagome"

" go with your uncle Souta back to his to Sango and Miroku."

"Ok"

"Go in and pack your bags but do not go near the infurmary"

"Yes"

So Souta,Hope,Maru,Shippo,Rin,Sango,Miroku,and there children went into the castle to pack ther bags.I looked over at Kara,Ayaime,and Kouga.I said to Kouga

"Why are you staying"

"Well you half to have someone to keep you company"

" me"

"Ok"

So the 4 of us walked into the castle and up to the we got there we went in and found Mina and several other maids rushing around Kagome.

I had this gut renching feeling something was and Ayaime then went over to Mina and started to said

"Come on Sesshoumaru lets go down to your study and let the girls do there work"

"Ok"

So we walked out of the infurmary and down to my went in and sat down on two chairs in front of the fire place.I stared right into the fire almost in a trance.

Kouga's POV

I looked over at Sesshoumaru and found his stairing into the fire in a trance like state.I thought

'This must really be taking a tole on him,I meen Kagome is his mate and seeing her like this would make him feel sad'

'Well lets cheer him up' My inner beast said

'I am not going to try the years of knowing the Great Demon Lord.I am not going to will snap my head off if I try'

'Ok leave him like this'

'That I am not going to do'

I broke out of my thoughts with my inner beast,I looked back over at Sesshoumaru and found him still in a trance.I said the next thing that came to mind.

"She will be fine always has been"

Sesshoumaru's POV

I was in my trance until I heard Kouga

"She will be fine always has been"

I broke out of my trance and looked at him,I just looked not daring to say a word.I turned around and staired back into the fire.I did that until I felt tears coming to my eyes.

I the Great Lord Sesshoumaru would never cry in front of some one so I got up and used my demonic speed and ran up to mine and Kagomes bed room.

I opened the door and ran in and slamened the door shut behind me.I locked it and ran over to the bed and laid started to fall and I tried to wheel the to stop but they wouln't.

I did it for I don't know how I prayed.I haven't did this since my Mother died.I said

"Father if you can hear let Kagome be our Pup.I don't know what I would do if something happened to them."

I then stood up and used my sleeve and whipped the tears off of my face.I heard the gates open so I walked out onto the balcony and seen them all leave.I also said

"Also let them all be them have a safe journy"

I walked back into our room and shut the balcony doors and closed the curtains.I walked over to the bed and laided down.I soon found myself falling into a very restles sleep.

**_Well there it 3.I am working on chapter 4 as we to all of reviews who reviewed the last a safe and happy New Year_**

**_Your Friend_**

**_KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**_I have changed my penname from Sesshoumaru's Perfect Mate to KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun_**

**_Well here is chapter 4.I hope you all like it._**

Ayaimes POV

We worked all night to try and get Kagome's rever under 3:00am we finaly got it under has not woken up at all and we are all starting to worry.

It is now around all have not seen one hid nor air of Sesshoumaru.I walked over to Kagome and felt her is not hot any her Scarlet fever is almost gone.

Later we sent all the servants to bed,and thanked them for there help.I walked over to Mina and Kara and sat down with them.I said to Mina

"So do you think the Scarlet fever is almost gone"

" where still not out of the woods has not woken up yet."

"Ya your right"

We all talked for a Kara stood up and said

"I am going to go check on Sesshoumaru and tell him how Kagomes doing"

"Ok"

So Kara walked out of the the 2 of us alown.

Kara's POV

I started to search for Sesshoumaru.I looked in his Study,living room,dinning room,garden,dojo.I thought

'Now where could he bedroom'

So I took off to there I got them I tryed to open the door and found it locked.I knocked and said

" you in there.I have some news to tell you about Kagome's condition."

Sesshoumaru's POV

I heard some one try the door nob.I then heard some one knock.I soon heard Kara's said

" you in there.I have some news to tell you about Kagome's condition."

Something went off in my head and I jumped out of bed and ran over to the door.I unlocked it and opened it up.I looked down at Kara and she smilled up at me.I kept my cold mask on.I said

"You said you have news about Kagome's condition."

" Scarlet fever is the bad thing is she still has not are all starting to worry."

"Thank you tell the messenger to tell the others that they can come back."

"Of course Sesshoumaru"

She then left and I walked out of our room and shut the door and started walking to the I got there I walked in and found Ayaime and Mina they both noticed I am here they stopped talking and got up and came over to said

"She is getting better my lord"

"Leave.I want to be alone with my mate."

"Ok"

So they walked out of the room and shut the door.I walked over to Kagome's bed and sat down beside her.I brushed a stray hair from her face.I laid my hand on her cheek.I said

"Please wake up sone my love.I need all need you."

Kagome's POV

I heard someone talking but it is muffled to last thing I remeber is healing Sesshoumaru and then it all blacked out.I tryed to open my eyes but my eye lids are to heavy.

After a while I tried again and this time I am able to open my first it is all my vission finally clears I find my self in Sesshoumaru hold.I said

"Sesshoumaru"

I felt him gasphed.I was then lifted up and turned around.I soon am in a passenet kiss.I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him pushed me down on the bed and deepened the we finally broke apart we looked into each others eyes and he said

"I am so glad that you are ok my love."

"Thank you."

I then stood up and got out of bed butI felt dissy and started to jumped up and wrapped his one arm around my waist and held me to him to steddy said

"You are still a little unsteddy my love."

"Ya"

We both then heard a knock on the said

"Come in"

The door opened and Ayaime and Kara walked both smilled and ran over and embraced me in a hug,which thus took me away from both said

"We are so happy that you are ok Kagome."

"Thanks guys"

Kara then said

"I have sent for everyone to return"

"Why did everyone leave?"

"You had Scarlet can not efedt demons but we sent the children away for safty."

"Ok"

"Why don't we go down to the dinning hall and get something to eat.I am sure you are hungry"

"Ok"

So we all walked out of the infurmary and down to the main walked into the dinning hall and sat servant's came out with our food and sat it down in front of us.

They then bowed and left,we all then started to we finished we got up and walked out of the dinning hall and out into the walked around for a while talking untill we heard the trumpits blow.

We all walked over to the gates,we found Souta,Shippo,Rin,Maru,Hope,Sango,Miroku,and there children walking threw the children spotted me they screamed.

"MOTHER"

They ran over to me and pounced on me,hugging me I don't have all my strength back yet it is kinda hard to stand with all of them on seen it and said

"Get off your mother."

And they then said

"Your Mother does not have all of her strength back be extra careful around her"

"Yes Mother"

"You guys did not do anything wrong."

After we all talked for a while I am starting to get tired so I said

"Sesshoumaru can you take me up to our room I am tired"

"Ok love"

So he came over and picked me up bridal style and walked into the walked up to our we got there he walked in and shut the door.

He walked over to the bed and sat me down on looked me in the eye and said

"Do you fell well enuff to bath love"

"Yes"

"Ok"

So I got up and walked into the bathroom and over to the hot spring.I undressed and got in.I sighted in content.I then started to I finished I got out and grabbed a towel and dried off.

I grabbed my robe and put on,I walked out of the bathroom and over to the dresser.I got my night gown out of my dresser and put it on.I turned around and found Sesshoumaru in bed.

I walked over to my side and pulled down the covers and laid pulled the covers over us and wrapped his arms around both soon fell asleep.

**_Well that was chapter you all liked it and will thanks to all of the people who reviewed the last chapter._**

**_KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey I would like to answer anyone who has a question if I have a beta reader.I do have one but her labtop is currently broke down and being worked please forgive me for any mistakes.**

Kagome's POV

I woke up sometime in the night,I sat up and looked out the balcony doors and found the moon high in the sky.I quitly got out of bed and walked out onto the balcony.

I looked up at the moon admiring its beauty.I put a hand over my growling stomach thinking of the little life that is growing inside of me.I smiled at the thought that in 9 months I will be holding another perfect child in my arms.

I went over and leaded onthe railing and looked down and the looks so beautiful at at once I felt like taking a walk in the I walked in off the balcony and grabbed my robe and put on.

I walked out of our room and down to tha main hall and out to the gardens.I started to walk around the garden admiring the different more I don't have the time to do stuff like this.

Rasieing teenagers and adults is hard work considering 3 out of 4 are demons.I found the pond and went over and sat down at the edge of the if it is winter,I am not cold has not really effected me that much.

After a while I heard step coming up behind me.I thought it would just be Sesshoumaru so I didn't turn around to two teenicals wrapped around my body and pulled me to something.

My eyes went wide in fear.I heard the minical laff of bent down and kissed my neck and I tryed to get away from him but to no said

"There is no use in trying to get away my dear Kagome"

"If Sesshoumaru finds us you are dead meat Naraku"

"The prince will never find us where I am taking you my dear"

A dark cloud of miasma then surroned us and took us to the sky.I worryed for the baby,that the miasma would hurt then I remembered that it has demon and miko powers.

We flew for only God knows how long,when we finally landed we are in this dark and dreary castle.I felt Narakus aura all around this place along with a barrier.

I looked around and found everything dead as could I looked over at a door I gasphed at what I is Kikyou standing in all of her glory.

Naraku looked over at her and said

"Please come here my dear Kikyou"

"Yes master Narku"

I watched her as she walked over to us,the way she walks its almost like she's in a she got over to us Naraku pushed me over to her.

She caught me as I was about to said

"Take her into a room Kikyou and make sure she is comfurtable"

"Yes Master Naraku"

So she pulled/dragged me into the we finaly came to a stop we are in a small room with only a bed and dresser with a bassion on it.

She shut the door and locked looked at me and said

"Are you ok Kagome"

"What are you talking about Kikyou arn't you Naraku's minion and under a speel"

"No I broke that speel long ago.I am just acting because he told me of his plan to capture you."

"Why are you trying to help me ,I have did offal stuff to you in the past"

"Because I have changed and want to do good in the world."

"What happened to Inuyasha"

"Naraku has reserected him is down in the dudgen"

"Is he ok?"

"Are you still in love with him Kagome"

"Yes,but only as a brother now"

"Well not to change the subgect but what are you going to do to get out of here"

"I don't really know"

"Well don't worry I will do my best to keep Naraku away from you and the baby"

I gasphed and my hand went to my stomach.I said

"How did you know about the baby?"

"I am a priestess Kagome,I can tell."

"Please don't tell anyone,I can not have Naraku finding out about it,I don't know what he will do"

"Don't worry Kagome.I will keep you and your baby safe"

"Thanks you Kikyou"

"Your welcome you mite aswell get some rest"

"I don't know if I will get any with that skum around"

"I know,but atlest try,it will be better for the baby"

"Ok"

She then walked out of the room and I felt a barrior surrond my room.I went over to the bed and laid down.I tryed to fall asleep but it didn't work for the longest a couple of hours thought I finaly fell into a restless sleep.

Sesshoumaru's POV

I felt around on Kagome's side of the bed for I found nothing I opened my eyes up and sat up in bed.I called out

"Kagome,where are you love"

When I got no responce,I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom,No Kagome.I went into our closet and dressed.I walked back out and sniffed the air for Kagome.

I found her scent and followed it out of our room down to the main hall and out to the soon as I got nere the pond where her scent lead Narakus scent hit me.

I growled and cursed at myself for being so stuipedat not noticing his scent.I found a note and I bent down and picked it up.I read

Sesshoumaru

If you ever want to see your beautiful mate again you will bring me your father and are very powerful and very useful to unless you don't care about your mate you will do as I say.

I crumbled up the note and threw it at the ground.I growled and said

"You are going to be a dead half demon when I get to you"

I ran into the castle and into the dinning hall where I found all the children and everyone else.I went to the head of the table and said

"Kagome's been kid napped by Naraku and he will not let her go unles I take my Mother and Father to him"

Everyone in the room a while and everything finally calmed down. I said

"I am going to get my parents and so what Naraku finally he will be killed for good"

"Be carfeul father"

"I will my beautiful Hope."

I walked over to her and kissed her on the forhead.I said my good byes to everyone and walked up to our room.I went into my closet and pack to the trunk where I store all my swords and armor.

I opened the trunk and got my armor out first and put on,I then got my swords out and hung at my side.I also got my bowa and put on my right shoulder.

I walked out of our closet and over to Kagome's jewlery box.I opened the drawer and picked up the diamond necklass I gave to Kagome on our first anaversery.

I out it down in my pocked and walked over and out onto the balcony.I jumped off of the balcony and over the wall and started to run to the southern lands where my parents are.

I will do anything to save Kagome even if I am risking my own life.I thought

_' What if Naraku finds out about the god knows what he would do to it or Kagome.I swear if that Son of a'_

_**' Easy there'**_

_' Don't tell me to do that.'_

_**' I will do what ever I want to save our mate and right now I need for you to stay calm.'**_

_' you think the half bread has taken her back to his old castle'_

_**' there is only one way to find out'**_

_' I guss there is'_

I broke out of my thoughts with my inner beast and looked straight ahead at the and praying that Kagome is ok.

**Well there it is chapter 5.I am so happy with the way this story is progressing.I am glad I am able to update alot more since I am writing smaller chapters.**

**Thanks again to all of my reviewers**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Well here is chapter six.I would like to thank everyone for reviewing so fare.I hope you all like this chapter.**

Naraku's Castle

Kagome's POV

I woke up some time the next time I don't know since there are no windows in my room.I sat up in bed and found Kikyou standing in front of me with a tray full of food.

She came over and sat down in front of me and put the tray of food in my lap.I looked down at in and found rabbit,apples,orngies,and something else I am not sure what it is.

I looked back up and her and semi smile and say

"Thanks Kikyou"

"Your welcome Kagome"

She then got up and walked over to the door,opened it and walked out and shut it.I started to eat since I haven't eaten for a while.I devored the whole tray of food.

When I finished I sat the tray down in front of hand went to my belly and I rubbed it.I thought

_'Don't you worry little one your father will get us out of here'_

On the way to the Sounthern Lands

Sesshoumaru's POV

I am almost into the southern lands.I hope I get to my parents in time.I thought

'_That half bread better not harm my Kagome because if he dose he will have a very slow and pain ful death'_

_**'We both know Kagome can take care of herself.'**_

_'Do knot talk to me like that I am the Great'_

_**'We know o Great Lord'**_

_'Do not cut me off'_

_**'We will do as we not like you can kill me.I am part of you'**_

_**'**__Would you just shut up already'_

I did not get any reply from my chonshsi so I speed up.I ran for another hour till I came to the sountern lords castle.I stopped at the gates,the guards bowed to me and I walked threw the gates and into the castle.

I stopped one of the servants. And said

"Where are my parent"

"There with Lord Viacare in his office Lord Sesshoumaru"

I took off towards Vicares I got there I opened the door and walked in and shut Parents and Vicare looked up at father said

"What are you doing here Sesshoumaru?"

"Naraku has kidnapped Kagome and wants you two in Kagome is pregnant"

"O no"

Both my parents stood up and bowed to Vicare and said

"We are sorry but we must leave"

"I you need any assistance just call on me"

"Ok"

The three of us then walked out of the office,down to the main hall,and out of the made our demonic clouds and took to the sky heading for the western palace.

Naraku's Castle

Kikyou's POV

I am in Naraku's office right is giving me the weardist smile I have ever not only that I can see lust in his for Kagome but for me.

I got a little scarred at then got up and started to walk closer to said

"You are going to become mine Kikyou"

"No"

"You are my little pupet you can't say no to your master"

"I broke that spell you had on me a long time ago Naraku"

"Still"

In the blink of an eye he has his arms wrapped around me and kissing me.I put my hands on his chest and tryed to push him away but to no avale.

Naraku picked me up bridal style and ran out of his office and threw a wall into what I gussed is him bed threw me down on the bed and crailed ontop of whispered in my ear

"Tonight you will become mine my dear little miko"

"No"

He tore my clothes off and then his then started to rape me.I tryed to stop him but he would not give up.I cryed and cryed begging him to stop but he woulden't.

He did it to me all he finally stopped he colasped beside me and fell right asleep.I looked over at him in deskust and fear.I got out of the bed an gathered up my torn clothes and put them on and walked out of his room.

I tryed to cover myself as best a posible.I walked to my room and opened the door and walked in and shut it and locked it and put a barrier around my room.

I limped over to my bed and laid down and started to cry again.I ended up crying myself to sleep.

Kagome's POV

I felt something coming from another part of the castle but I payed little atenchen to it.I laid back down in bed but I could not help but have a gut felling that something is not right.

I laid awake all night thinking about I finally fell asleep.

At the western Palace

Sesshoumaru's POV

We made it back to the castle a few hours ago and are curently in the confrince room planing our attack on Naraku.I lissened to my father talking and driffted away to my thoughts

_' Love please be ok'_

_**'You know she will be'**_

_'Yes but how long can she hold out till we get there.I meen we don't even know where he is holding her'_

_**'How about his old castle in the northern lands'**_

_'Yes we will start there first'_

I broke out of my thoughts when I heard my father yell

"Sesshoumaru"

looked over at him and said

"What?"

"What were you thinking about"

"Kagome"

"Don't worry will be fine"

"I do hope you are right father"

"Am I ever wrong"

"Well there was this one time that"

"Never mind the past right now most important thing right now is to get Kagome back"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT"

"Calm down Sesshoumaru"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN"

By now my eyes are glowing red and my markings are starting to Father stood up and started to walk over to me, I took a swing at him but he caught my arm.

He looked me right in the eye whilling his own beast to calm itself.I raised my other hand and it started to glow green with assid.I aimed for my father an swung.

**Well there it I can not believe I am here to all of my readers that read More Than A Feeling and Opposites Do fear I have not forgoten about these storys.I will try to update them as soon as I have the time.**

**Also I would like to give a shoot out to my BFF Chibi's are you for the suport,I hae no clue what I would do without you in my are the best BFF I could have ever wanted.**

**Also please go check her out and review her are so are also so writing a story called Our Special for it under my go check out Chibi's are Awesome and give her storys some reviews.**

**YOU ROCK **

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hi is chapter 7.I am glad for all the reviews so fare.I am very I hope you all enjoy this go read and review.**

Western Palace

Lana's POV

I watched as Inutasho fought to get Sesshoumaru under controll.I have never seen him act this way before.I thought

_'I hope Inutasho gets him calmed down'_

_**' You know who made Sesshoumaru like this'**_

_' Yes,Naraku.I swear that if I get in 10 feet of him I will kill him'_

_**' I agre'**_

I broke out of my conversation with my beast and looked over and found Inutasho holding Sesshoumaru in his arms.I got up and ran over to them,I looked down at Sesshoumaru to find him asleep.I looked over at Inutasho and said

"What happened?"

"He used up to much of his energy in trying to hurt me"

"Will he be ok"

"Yes he just needs his rest"

"But the longer we wait to rescue Kagome the more she could be hurt"

"Lana you know our will not give up or let anyone hurt her or that baby she is carrying"

"I know but"

"But what love?"

"What is Naraku put her under a knows what he could be doing to her"

"I know take Sesshoumaru up to his room"

"Ok"

So Inutasho picked Sesshoumaru up and we walked up to his and Kagome's went in and over to the bed and Inutasho laid Sesshoumaru down.

We then left there room and walked down to the main hall and out to the garden' went and found Jaken and Inutasho said

"Jaken where is the men training today"

" Out by the eastern border"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome Lord Inutahso and Lady Lana"

We then walked away from Jaken and Inutasho made his demonic cloud and I got on it and we headed for the eastern border.

Kagome's POV

I think it is sometime in the morning.I sit up in bed and rub the sleep out of my eyes.I look around and to my surprise I find Kikyou standing in front of my bed crying with brusis all over her arms and chest.

I jumped out of bed and ran over to her and pulled her down onto the bed and I sat beside her.I said

"Kikyou what happened"

She looked me in the eye crying and she flung her self on me and practically asking for a hug so I wrapped my arms around her and embraced a while she finaly calmed down and she pulled away from said in a qiuet voice

"Naraku he he"

"He what Kikyou?"

"He rapped me last night"

My eyes went as wide as saucers and I gasphed.I said

"Kiykou that's it we half to get out of here"

"I know but how"

"Were both Mikos we can made a barrier around us and get out."

"Ok I am in "

"Ok"

We both stood up off of the bed and I made a barrier around us and we walked out of my room and I followed Kikyou down halls that seemed never ending.

When we finaly got out side it is dark and whisphered

"Follow me"

"Ok"

So I followed her over to a small door in the used her Miko powers and blassded it down and we walked over the rubble and into the outside world.

I was about to walk past her but she put an arm up in front of me to stop looked me in the eye and I could tell by the look on her face that I should stay still.I thought

_' We must of reached Naraku's barrier and that's why she stopped me.'_

_**' So you finaly figured it out'**_

_Don't talk to me'_

_**' Fine enstine'**_

I stopped talking to my inner self and looked ahead to Kikyou. She has opened her barrier a little and her hands are glowing sent a couple blasts at the barrier and it faultered and opened up a little,but just enuff to get threw.

We took off running and got threw the barrier before it closed up looked back but there is no turned back around and started running for the forest.

When we got inside the forest we still kept the farther we get from Naraku the better off we will be.I never noticed until now that our barrier has made us invisible to human and demon eyes.

So we just kept running not know where we were going what direction we were headed but we do fare away from Naraku.

Sesshoumaru's POV

After I passed out from the fight with father he must of brought me up to mine and Kagome's when I opened my eyes thats where I found myself.

I got out of bed and walked into the closet and put on my white hariko with red hexigons on it.I walked back out and over to my armor and put it on along with my swords and bowa.

I then walked out of our room and down to the main hall where I found my parents also in armor.I said

"Its time to go"

"Ok"

So the 3 of us walked out of the castle and threw the gates where we found our army read to go.I yelled out

"ON WARD MEN"

"YES LORD"

We all then took off at a running sprit to where we knew Naraku' castle was.

Kagome's POV

We ran for hours on hopping we could get some we finally stopped for a break we put our barrier down and went over and sat down under a shady oak tree since the sun is beating down really hard.

After we sat down I took my right hand and laid it over the bump on my stomach where my baby is growning.I took my other hand and whipped the sweet off of my forhead.

We laid there for about an hour until I felt many demonic aura's coming our looked at each other and stood up and got in battle position.

Sesshoumaru's POV

After a couple of hours I felt Kagome's aur along with were a little ways away from us but I know we would get to her.I looked at my father and mother and they looked at me and smiled.

For the first time in a long time I smiled back at them.I could tell that they were shocked but I didn't care right I could think about was that we are so close to Kagome.

When we broke threw the trees we skidded to a in front of us standing is battle poshicion is Kagome and gashped and tears started to come to her eyes.

I started to walk towards her and she startd to walk towards me.I soon had her in my embrace and I bent down and captured her lips in a passenet kiss.

Kagome's POV

When the demons stopped in front of us a weight lifted off of my is Sesshoumaru his parents and his both started to walk towards each other.

I am soon in Sesshoumaru's embrace and he leanded down and captured my lips in a passenet kiss.I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

When we finally pulled apart I said

"O Sesshoumaru I have missed you so much"

He then did something very wered for picked me up bridal style and jumped into the walked a little away from everyone we fianly stopped he set me down and stated to examin my body.

I blushed even thought we are alone.I stopped him and made him look me in the eye.I said

"What are you doing Sesshoumaru"

"I am making sure that Half bread did not hurt you or our pup."

"I can promise you Sesshoumaru he did not lay a hand on made sure of it"

"So are you on her side now"

"Naraku had brought her back from the dead and put a spell on her to make her do everything he she had broken the spell but could not helped me in ways I coulden't he did something very horable to her"

"What did he do my love"

"He rapped her"

"That's low even for him"

"I will be staying at the castle with us"

"Ok love"

"Lets go back.I want to spend some alone time with you at the I really want to see my children"

"Ok love lets I am carring you"

But before I could put up a fight he picked me up bridal style and started to walk back to half way back we both felt Naraku's aura.

**Well there was chapter you all liked review and tell me if you did.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hi 's me here is another awesome number.I hope you all like this go and read.**

Inutasho's POV

After Sesshoumaru left with Kagome Naraku's aura started coming towards he is in front of us.I can see the fear in Kikyou eyes of him.I got her and pushed her over to Lana where she will be safe.

He laffed and said

"Why helo dear you come to fight"

"If you want one I sure am going to give you one"

"Bring it"

"Ok but remember you asked for it"

I pulled out my sword and aimed it at Naraku and said

"Hell strike"

The attack went straight for Naraku but he some how made a barrier and deflected the attack.I gowled and charged at him.

Kagome's POV

After we felt Naraku's aura I took off for we got there he set me down beside his mother and he started to fight along side his father.

The battle went on for was getting Inutasho and Sesshoumaru had some scratches on they both raised there swords and sent there most powerful attacks at Naraku.

This time he could not creat a barrier fast attacks hit him head on and killed and Inutasho backed up both sheathed there swords and turned around to us.

Inutasho walked to Lana and Sesshoumaru walked over to said

"Let's go back to the castle."

I looked over at Kikyou and seen a saddened look on her face,I spoke up and said

"Your coming with us Kikyou"

"Really"

"Yes realy now come on"

"Ok"

So she came over with me and made his demonic cloud and we got on and we all took of for the Western lands.

We got there a couple hours landed in the garden and proceded to walk into the walked into the dinning hall and sat down and the servants came out of the kitchen with our food and sat it down in front of us.

They bowed to us and left and we all started to we finished I got up and said

"Come with me Kikyou I will take you up to your room"

"Ok Kagome"

So she got up and we walked out of the dinning ran into Rin,Shippo,Hope,and smilled at me and hugged me crasey.I hugged them we finally pulled apart they said

"Are you ok Mother"

"Yes I to Kikyou"

They finaly noticed her standing beside me and smiled at backed away and bowed to her and said

"Thank you Kikyou-san"

"You guys don't half to do please just call me Kikyou"

"Ok Kikyou"

Maru then said

"Mother where is Father"

"In the dinning hall"

"Ok thank you mother"

"Your welcome Maru"

The 4 of them then walked into the dinning and Kikyou prceded to walk to up to her new walked up to the western wing and down a hall.

We stopped at the door before Sango and Miroku's room.I opened the door and let Kikyou walk in ahead of me and then I walked in .

I seen her look around in she finished looking around she turned around to me and said

"I don't deserve all of this"

"Yes you do.I will have some kimono's sent up for you"

"Thank you Kagome"

"Your welcome"

I then walked out of her room and shut the door to give her some privacy.I started to walk down to the main hall.I started to get lost in my thoughts

_' What if Kikyou end's up pregnant'_

_**' Well just ask know he can tell'**_

_' I I don't think he would want to right now.I know will want to spend some alone time with me'_

_**' helped get you out of Naraku's deserves to know if she is'**_

_' Ok.I will ask Sesshoumaru'_

_**' That's the Kagome I know'**_

I broke out of my thoughts and found my self in the main hall.I spotted my one maid and stopped bowed to me and said

"What can I do for you Lady Kagome"

"Send some Kimono's up to Kikyou's room"

"Yes Lady Kagome"

She then bowed and left.I walked outside where I found Sesshoumaru with his parents and the children.I walked over to him and he looked down at me.I said

"Sesshoumaru would you come with me"

"Sure love"

So he took my hand and we walked back into the castle and up to our opened the door and we walked in and he shut walked out onto the balcony and sat down.

We looked into each others eyes and he bent down and captured my lips in a soft kiss.I kissed him we broke apart for some air I said

"Sesshoumaru did Kikyou smell like she is with child"

"No love"

"Good"

"Yes"

I then crailed into his lap and laid my head down on his laid there for talked and kissed.I felt something down on my stomach.I looked down and found Sesshoumaru's hand there.

I looke up at him and he looked me in the eye and said

"In 8 months we will be holding our new baby"

"Ya I know.I am so excited"

"So am I love"

We laid there for a while longer until I said

"Let's go take a bath love"

"Ok"

So we got up and walked into our room and into our went over to the hotspring and then got in and started to bath.

After we finished bathing we playing in there for a then got out and grabbed out towels and started to dry we finished we got our robes and put on.

We then walked out of our bathroom and over to the dresser and I got our night clothes then dressed in then walked over to our bed and pulled down the covers and laid down.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him.I lissened to his heart 's as suthing as ever.I then heard him say

"Good night my beautful Kagome"

"Good night Sesshoumaru"

Soon after that we both fell of us dreaming of our new baby.

**Well that was chapter 8 I hope you all liked you did please review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Well here it 9.I hope you all who read is an important note at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

It has now been 8 months since that has become friend with is now ingaged to be married to our head .The two of them are such a cute couple.

Right now I am in the garden with Sesshoumaru.I am very close to my due date and he is not leaving my side.I felt a pain at my side but thought nothing about it.

After a couple more hours the pains got when they are unbearadl I feel a contraction.I grabbed Sesshoumarus arm.I also grabbed my stomach.

He looked over at seen me holding my stomach and it must of told him what's stood up and gentaly picked me up bridal style.

He used his demonic speed and ran into the castle and up to the delivery went in and laid me down on the one bed.

Our nurse Kanna came out of the back room and over to us.

Sesshoumaru told her what is going on and she started to get every thing ready.

When she got everything done Sesshoumaru is behind me and I am dressed in a lose fitting night said

"Ok my lady push"

So I did.I pushed for 2 hours before we finally heard our babys crys.I smiled up at wrapped or baby up in a blanket and stood up and walked over to us.

She handed me the baby and I held it in my arms.I looked back up at her and said

"What is it?"

"It is a beautiful baby "

"Thanks Sesshoumaru we have a boy"

"Yes my love"

We both looked down at our beautiful baby boy.I smilled down at him and he aculay kinda smilled back at me.I looked at him.

He has truffles of black hair,golden eyes,elf shapped ears,his fathers markings.I thought

_' He is going to look like me except for his eyes and markings'_

_**' Didn't you want him to look like Sesshoumaru '**_

_' Not realy'_

I then broke out of my thoughts because I heard Sesshoumaru say

"What are we going to name him my love ?"

" How about David"

"That's a nice name"

"Don't you like it"

"I like it"

"Ok well then it's setled will be your name little one"

I looked down at him and found him sound then got up from behind me and I gave him David.I stood up and Kanna handed me my robe and I put it on and tied it.

Sesshoumaru wrapped one arm around me to stedy me while still holding then walked out of the delevery room and started to our room.

When we got there Sesshoumaru let go of me and opened the door and I walked in followed by shut the door and walked over to the bassenet and laid David down in it.

I then walked into our bathroom and over to the hotspring.I undressed and got in,I then started to I finished I am all clean.I then get our and rab my towel and dry off.

I then got my robe and put on.I walked out of our bathroom and into our closet.I grabbed ababy blue kimono and put on.I then walked out and found Sesshoumaru holding David.

We both walked out of our room and down to the sitting area .We went in and found everyone sitting there talking.

When they spotted us they all stood up and walked over to all said

"What is it"

"Well its a little boy and his name is David"

"Aw he is so cute"

"Yes he is"

I then handed him to Hope and she held him and then handed him to Maru and then everyone got to hold all thought he is very adorable.

The last one to get to hold him is Kara and I can see the look in her soon handed him to me and said

"I hope I can be as good of a mother as you are Kagome"

"You will Kara I know you will"

"I hope Ow"

"Are you ok Kara" Souta said

"Ya I think I 's just a little pain"

I handed David to Sesshoumaru and went over to Kara.I said

"How long have you been having those pains"

"For a little while have started to get a little more painful"

"Your in labor Kara"

"I can't be.I am not due for another 2 weeks"

"I know but that sounds like what I had this morning"

"Ok"

"Come on let's go get you checked"

"Ok Kagome"

So I put my arm around her shoulder and we walked out of the sitting room and started to walk up to the delivery room.

When we got there we walked in and over to the one bed and I made her set down.I walked to the back room an nocked on the door.

The door soon opened to reveal Kanna.I amiled at her and she bowed and said

"What is it that you need mylady"

"I need you to look over Kara.I think she mite be going into labor"

"Ok my lady"

So we walke over to Kara and Kanna started to check her she finshed she stood up and walked over to whispered low enuff that Kara can not heard us.

"She is in labor but the Babys in a breach pocition."

"Is that bad"

"Bad,If I don't get the baby out now it could die along with Kara"

"Ok,I will explain to her and then go get Souta"

"Ok my lady I will get everything ready"

So she went to get everything ready and I went over and nelt down beside Kara.I looked up at her and she has the most scarred look on her said

"Is the baby ok Kagome"

" babys in a breach positiong and if Kana don't deliver the baby now the baby or you could die"

"O no,please don't let this be happening"

"I am so sorry Kara.I am going to go and get Souta"

"Ok"

So I stood up and walked out of the delevery room and I ran down to the setting I figured everyone is still here and fussing over David.

When they all noticed me they also noticed that Kara is not with got up and came over to me and said

"Kagome where's Kara at"

"Souta she's in baby's breach and Kanna has to deliver it or it could die or Kara ot both of them"

"O is she"

"She's up in the delivery room"

"Thanks Kag"

"Your welcome Bro"

He then ran out of the room.I went over to Sesshoumaru and sat down beside gave me David and we all sat there in silence waiting to hear from Souta.

**IMPORTANT NOTE :Hey I am happy at how good this story has I have something to ask of you add my story to your favorites of alerts please review it.I would love to hear your opinion on it.I would love to get some more review on this story.**

**Well thanks to everyone who was read this story so for the people who didn't read the last chapter go check it out.I just updated it the other day.**

**Thanks to all of my AWESOME readers.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note

Hi everyone.

I am woundering why no one is reviewing this story like they have the first until I get about 10 reviews I am NOT going to unless you want to see a new chapter any time soon REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!.

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**HI I got this all typed I am sorry to say that there is only one more chapter to go and then the please go read.**

We all sat there for hours all had an aura around us that is full of fear and Souta came into the room with a very sad look on his face.

He came over to me and sat down in front of me and laid his head in my said in the saddest voice I have ever heard out of him.

"The baby is ok she's what am I going to do"

I lifted his head off of my lap and slid down onto the floor beside him and pulled him into my started to cry.

I held hi while he exactly what my Mom did to us when we were youunger.I can fell his pain.

When he finally stopped crying I looked down at him and found his fast still trickling down his checks.

I laid him down on the floor and stood got up and came over and picked him up.

We both then walked out of the room heading for his and Kara's room.

When we got there I opened the door and we walked in and over to the laid Souta down.

I sat down beside him and moved some hair out of his face.

I said quietly to Sesshoumaru

"Can you leave me alone with Souta for a little while"

"Of course love"

So he walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.I looked down at have I seen him cry so much.I thought

_' I hope when he wakes up he don't go and do something stupped out of saddness'_

_**' Well there be there for are his older sister and he still looks up to you'**_

_' Iknow I fell sad for first born child dead.I know I don't think I could ever take something like that'_

_**' I you will hal to hold there just delivered a healty baby boy'**_

_' I know.I just wish there was something I could do for him and Kara to take away the pain'_

_**' Well right now all you can do is try and comfurt them'**_

_' Yes.I guss that is all that I can do for now'_

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked down at is still sleeping.I smiled a sad smile down at him.

I got up and pulled the covers over him.I leanded down and kissed his forhead.

I walked over to his door and opened it.I looked back one more time.I then walked out of the room.I shut the door behind me.

I started to walk to the delivery I got there I walked in and found Kanna helping a wheeping Kara walk.

As soon as Kara seen me,she let go of Kanna she ran over to me and I embraced her in a big hug.

She started to cry on my I finally got her calmed pulled away from me and said

"Why Kagome ? Why did it happen to me?"

"I don't know Kara.I just don't know"

"Where's Souta"

"In your cryed himself to sleep in my lap"

"He must be mad at me for lossing the baby"

Kara he is not made at all"

"How do you know?"

"I am his older me I know when my little brother is mad at believe me Kara he is not mad at you in any is just as sad as you are"

"He is"

"Yes he is do you want me to help you to your room"

"Sure Kagome"

So I put one arm around her shoulder and we walked out of the room and started towards there room.

When we got there I opened the door and I let Kara walk in ahead of let go of me and ran over to the bed.

She seen that Souta is sleeping so she climed in bed quietly under the covers.

I smilled at them and knew that it is my time to leave them I shut the door and started walking to my room.

When I got there I opened the door and walked in.I shut the door behind me.I found Sesshoumaru feeding David.

I smilled at them.I am really blessed to have 5 children and a husband that loves me so much.

I walked over to them and sat down beside him on the looked down at me and smilled.

I tryed to give him a happy smile but I just coulden't find it at a time like this.

His smiles fadded and he looked down at David.I heard him say.

"We are so licky to have our 5 children my love.I don't know what i would do with out you"

He looked p at me.I looked him in the one thing I have always been able to do to him was melt the ice around him.I said

"I know 's just I meen we have 5 beautiful and healty children and Souta and Kara they they"

"They just lost there niece or nefu.I know I am sad for them to love"

"You sure don't show it"

"You know how I am"

"Yes I do I have been matted to you for over 13 you could atlest show a little emotion once and a while for some one outside of me and the kids"

"Why are you so mad at me Kagome"

"I am not mad at you Sesshoumaru.I am just upset"

"I know you are love"

David then started to cry so we looked down at him.I guss he is upset about his parents arguing.

I looked up at Sesshoumaru and he looked at me.I smiled and said

"Let's not fight in front of David.I don't think he likes it to much."

"Ok love"

He kissed my check and David stopped looked down at him and found him fast asleep.

I picked him up out of Sesshoumaru's arms and stood up.I walked over to the bassanet and laid him down.

I kissed hy hand and laid it down on his came over behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

He pulled me away from the bassanet and started to kiss my neck.I had to hold in a moan of pleasure.

He turned me around in his embrace and kissed me smack on the lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the doing so I entangled my arms in his hair.

After a while we had to break apart for some much needed air.

We looked each other in the eye.I can see the love in his eyes for me.I know what we wanted to do but I can't so I said

"Sesshoumaru we can not do it now"

"Why not love"

"2 reasons.1 I just had a 2 My brother just lost his first child."

"Those are two good reasons love"

"Yes they are now can you stop"

"No"

He crashed his lips down on mine in a very possesive kiss.I kissed him back but I started to dominat him and I know he does not like that.

When we finally broke apart I broke out of his embrace and we walked over to the dresser.I got our night clothes out and we dressed in them.

We then walked over to our bed.I guss Sesshoumaru can tell that I am pulled our covers down and laid down.

He pulled the covers over us and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back to his then said

"Good night my beautiful mate"

"Good night Sesshoumaru"

We both then soon fell asleep.

**Well that was review if you liked it.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Well here it last chapter.I hope you all like it.**

I had woke up a couple times in the night to feed David now I am sitting in my chair feeding him.

I had Sesshoumaru move my chair a while back to beside the doors to go out onto the balcony.

I look at David and then I look ot onto the balcony at the morning sun russing.I smilled at how beautiful and calming it is.

I looked back over at our bed to find Sesshoumaru sitting up on his elbows looking at me.

I smilled over at him,I then found out that David is done with his bottle so I sat it down on the stand.

I then put David over my shoulder and burped him.I then stood up and went over and laid him down in the bassenet.

I turned around and I epped because I found Sesshoumaru standing right in front of me.

I put a hand over my heart to try and stop it from beeting so fast.i said

"Sesshoumaru please don't do that again,you scarred the living day lights out of me"

"I am sorry love"

"Well if your so sorry why did you do it when you know how I would react"

"I didn't know"

"Bull Sesshoumaru,you knew"

"No I didn't

"You know what just leave me alone for now"

I pushed him to the side and walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me and locked it.I also put a barrier around the bathroom.

I went over to the hot spring and undressed.I got into the hot nothing is helping calm my heart rate.I still can't believe he did that to me.I thought

_' I can't believe Sesshoumaru did never did that should know,Wait a minute he did know about it'_

_**' You don't think it could be'**_

_' O know I half to get out there'_

I got out of the hot spring and dreied off.I grabed my robe and put on.I walked over to the door.I took the barrier down and unlocked the door.

I opened the door.I walked out and looked over to the bassenet and my worst fear is is there is a note laying in the bassenet.

I went over and picked it up.I read

Kagome & Sesshoumaru

If you ever want to see your preshis son again you will do exactly as I say.

Bring Kikypi to the ruens of Mount Hakura in 3 days by sundown our your preshis little son will diw a very slow and pain full death.

So unless you want your son back alive you do exactly what I come alone.

I cringled at the end of the left no name at the end of the note.I know I half to get David back.

I set the note down on our bed and walked into our closet.I picked out one of my old pairs of jeans and a red tang top.I grabbed my bow and arrows and put over my shoulder.

I grabbed my cow firl boots and slipped them on.I then walked out of our closet and over to our bed.

I picked up the note and folded it up and stuck it into my pocket.

I walked out of our room and over to Hope's room.I opened the door and walked in and found her brushing her hair.

When she seen me and she set her brush down and stood walked the rest of the way over to me and said

"What is it Mother"

"David's been captured by someone"

"O no,why didn't Dad stop him"

"The guy was imperrsinating your father"

"O well where is father"

"That I do not know"

"Well shoulden't we go find him"

" get you battle gear on and I am going to go get your brother"

"Ok Mohter"

So I walked out of her room and over to Maru's.I opened the door and almost walked right into both smilled at each other and he said

"Mom tell me if I heard David taken by someone"

"Yes Maru"

"Well where was father"

"Well this guy was imperrsinating your father"

"Well we half to go find him"

"I know"

I then backed up and let Maru walk out of his came out of his all then started walking down to the main hall.

When we got there we herd growling outside of the castle so we walked out and what we found surprised us.

Everyone is held to the ground by some kind of walked over to them and I siad

"I know what this magic is Hope.I also taught you how to break start over there and I will start here to free everyone"

"Ok mother"

SO we both started undoing the magic that was placed upong we finished everyone is up and moving around.

Sesshoumaru walked over to me and pulled me to said

"Do not worry my love we will get David back"

"I hope left a note"

I pulled away from Sesshoumaru and got the note out of my pocket and unfolded it and handed it to him.

He read it and I can see a tint of read coming into his eyes.I grabbed his hand and he looked at me.I said

"Calm down Sesshoumaru

"How can .Well I don't know what to call took our son"

"I know Sesshoumaru.I calm down"

"Ok"

So then he started to calm he was completly calmed down we all got ready and headed out.

3 Days Later

We have made it to Mount Hakura's ruens on others have stayed back in the woods.

Hope has a barrier around them so that they will not be is up with us.

Now we are all just waiting for the guy to show up with David.

After waiting for about 45 minutes a cloud of smoke apeared in front of us.

After the smoke cleared we found a man almost idenical to Naraku standing there with a little girl who is holding Daivd.

He smilled at us and looked Kikyou up and down.I looked at him in diskus.I then said

"Ok we have brought Kikyou now hand over our son"

"Well you are right,Narikna give them the baby"

"Yes Lord"

The girl then started to walk towards us and me and Kikyou started to walk towards her.

We ment in the middle and the girl gave me David.I smirked and looked out of the cornner of my eye and found everyone standing behind us.

I looked up and the man has fear written all over his face.I smirked and he looked at me and said

"I told you to come alone"

"Well we didn't as you can clearly prepare to die"

Me and kikyou walked away and back to and Sesshoumaru charged at the man.

We all loked down at David and found not a scratch on him.I held him to me and wanted to never let him go or out of my site ever again.

We all looked over to the battle and found Sesshoumaru and Inutasho winning.I smilled and thought

_' Never get on there bad side'_

_**' Ya you are so mess with there family either'**_

_'Ya because you will not come out alive'_

I brought my head out of my thoughts and found Sesshoumaru and Inutasho standing in front of me.

I smilled up at them and I know what they want so I handed David to Sesshoumaru.

So everyone got to hold him untill he finally got back to me.

Soon we all got ready to we set out Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around me and said

"Let's go home"

"Yes"

We all then took off for the castle.

**Well that was last chapter to The Miko and the Demon Lord The review if you liked it.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	13. Epolong

Epolong

**Well here is the Epolong.I hope you like it.**

5 Years Later

It has now been 5 uears since we rescued and everyone is so happy around here.

Kikyou has matted our top general Momoko and she is now pregnant with there first child. (In case you are she was brought back to life she was given a real body not a clay one).

Sango and Miroku's kids have grown up quit alot and now have familys of there is yet again pregnant.

Shippo,well he is still the little sweety he has always has married a fox demon,her name is are expecting ther first child soon.

Rin is has not changed much at has married to our surprise one of Sango and Miroku's .They are very happy and also expecting there first child.

Hope and Maru have grown up so much in the past 5 years.

Hope is married to the Northern lords .They make a very happy is also pregnant with there first child.

Maru is being just like his has also married to one of Sango and Miroku's girls were all kinda surpried at that one.

Souta has changed has married also Sango and Miroku's other Dauther Yuki.

Both her and her sister are now expexting there first children.

Kouga and there just the has just delivered there 3rd child a couple days ago.A healty baby girl which they have named Kassie.

Inutasho and they are as happy as I have ever seen have renewed there vows and have also moved in with us at the castle.

Well Sesshoumaru and me.

I am doing good considering I am 6 months pregnant with our 4th child.I am loving my life just as much as always.

he's really did not change that much.

We have both also renewed our vows to each other.

Life as I like to say it is correct that PERFECT.

I have my whole family around me and almost all of us girls are let's just say those boys of ours are going to have there hands full with 7 children on the way and 1 new born.

I am out in the garden right now with all the are sitting down under the sakura tree watching David and Jessica which is Kouga and Ayaimes second child. run guys came out of the castle and over to us.

Sesshoumaru sat down and I moved into his lap and he wrapped his arms around me nad laid his hand's on my growling said

"My life is perfect"

"So is mine"

We then lent up to each other and kissed.

**Well that was end of the story.I hope you all enjoyed review if you go check my other storys out.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
